Cellsea (episode)
Cellsea is the second episode of Season 3 of Big Mouth. It is the twenty-third episode overall. Synopsis Nick is bewitched by his cool new phone. A call from "Pharmacy Boy" turns Matthew into a nervous wreck. Jay finds a Netflix show made just for him. Plot Nick gets a brand new cell phone from his old sister. For Nick, after having a phone slowly dying due to updates, having something fast, new, able to do it all, makes him forget anyone and everyone but Cellsea (the cell phone). Diane is also addicted to her phone. She loves playing Boggle and won't stop. She gets really mad when Elliot tries to talk her away from her phone. At least until he breaks through and, of course, they make sweet and passionate love. Andrew decides to go off the grid because "Fart Boy" is becoming an outlet that doesn’t serve him. But, with setting aside technology, he learns how alone he really is and how his friends are too caught up in other things to share his discovery of nature. So he goes back online within a few days. Matthew starts to pursue Aiden, aka Pharmacy Boy, another gay teenager in his town. He gets nervous because he has never had a boyfriend or a serious crush before. Characters Major Roles *Nick Birch *Andrew Glouberman *Jay Bilzerian *Jessi Glaser *Matthew MacDell *Cellsea *Elliot Birch *Leah Birch *Maurice *Aiden *Gordy Minor Roles *Missy Foreman-Greenwald *Lars *Diane Birch *Judd Birch *Nick's Old Phone *Delillo *Connie *Lola Skumpy *Judge Joe Brown *Edward MacDell *Kimberly MacDell *Coach Steve *Raccoons *Duke Ellington *Whitney Houston *David Bowie *Freddie Mercury *Prince *Marty Glouberman (Voice Only) *Man Leaning Against Mazda (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Becky Laveck (Mentioned) *Guy Bilzerian (Mentioned) Songs *The Spectrum of Sexuality Trivia *Leah passes down her old phone, Cellsea to Nick. *Matthew's family appears. *Coach Steve breaks the fourth wall to say that he's getting a new job in every episode. *Jay meets Duke Ellington and the other ghosts in the Birch attic in this episode. *Jay comes to terms with his sexuality and learns that he's bisexual. Continuity *Matthew is still dating Aiden after meeting him in "My Furry Valentine". *Andrew denies sniffing Leah's phone case, in reference to him sniffing her swimsuit in "The Shame Wizard". *Andrew's farboy videos from "The Pornscape" are brought up again. Cultural References *Diane plays Boggle. *Jay watches Pen and Teller. *Jay watches Netflix. **One of the shows on Netflix was a yellow picture with white sillhouettes of people's feet. The background color and the positions of all the feet look like the picture for Big Mouth itself. *Jessi follows Al Gore on Twitter. *Maurice uses Siri. *Connie tells Nick to stick a Peanut M&M up his penis. *Lola got into a court case with her mom on Judge Joe Brown. *Cellsea tells Nick that he'd be 4 Bitcoins on the Dark Web. *Edward MacDell watches Jewish sitcoms such as The Nanny, Seinfeld, Mad About You, and Friends. *Matthew and Jessi both like Carrie Underwood. *Maurice suggests that Matthew takes pictures of himself in the bathroom at Taco Bell. *Maurice plays with Matthew's Garfield plush doll. *Elliot references to Keeping Up With the Kardashian, when he says that there used to be a time, when the only Kardashian people knew about was a lawyer with a skunk hairdo. This is a reference to the lawyer, Rob Kardashian, who is a successful lawyer, who's fame and wealth of the other girls. *Elliot used to play Trivial Pursuit watch the show, Northern Exposure. *Maurice gets his Greek Yogurt from John Stamos' balls. *Cellsea references to the trend of Satisfying Knife Videos on YouTube. *Freddie Mercury's solo in "The Spectrum of Sexuality" sounds similar to his music, namely his song, Bohemian Rhapsody. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3